Jekyll
[[Archivo:Jekylll_&_hide_1.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Shigaraki.]] Jekyll & Hyde (ジキル＆Hyde) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 7 de noviembre de 2014 y actualmente supera las 20 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Comentario del Autor: *''"『Jekyll』será Miku y『Hyde』será IA. La historia del mundo espiritual de una sola chica. El encuentro con su otro yo desencadenó el conflicto. Sus dos corazones se entremezclaron, comienza la cuenta atrás para la extinción..."'' Intérpretes: IA y Hatsune Miku Música y Arreglos: EruP (FantasticPlanets) Letra: RUCCA (FantasticPlanets) Ilustración: Shigaraki PV: Ciel* ・ HI Codificación: Kain *Nicovideo *Dropbox (Instrumental) *YouTube Letra *Kanji dado por los autores. *Romaji transliterado por Nina Vanderheld. *Traducción al español por Yuuki Nozomi. Kanji= ～アノ頃ワ、マダ儚イ倖セノ中デ、少女でイラレタノ～ ～彼女ガ現レテ、ネガイヲ解き放ツ其ノ瞬間マデハ～ 昇(のぼ)る 悦楽 その途中 出逢った とても 私と 似てる娘(こ) 「そんな 良い子じゃ ドォルに されちゃうわ」 「鎖を 千切って アゲルわ」 ～ママ、アンナ二大事ニシテたドォルは誰ガ棄テタノ？～ ～無重力～ 瞬間 視界 総て 宙まで 翻(ひるがえ)ると 見知らぬ ワタシが… カレを 殺(あや)めてたわ ～“ワタシ二嘘ヲ貪ラセ続ヶタ私”ト“私へノ復讐ヲ望ミ続ヶタワタシ”～ ～悪意ヲ幽閉シタ心がコワレテ…現実ヲ侵蝕スル～ 「こんなの 訊(き)いてないわ」「あら、訊(き)かれてないわ」 「早く」「速く」「疾(はや)く…躰(ここ)を 出てよ」 「まだ厭(や)よ もっと愉(たの)しみましょ」 ～ヤメテヤメテヤメテヤメテアヤメテヤメテヤメテ～ 「本当は ねぇ 嬉しいんでしょ？」「何を根拠に謂(ゆ)うの？」 「だって」「だって」「だって…あんな アナタ」 「彼奴(アイツ)の裏切りを」「…赦(ゆる)せなかったの」 「そうでしょ」「でも…」 ～心ノ中で誰ヵヲ殺シタイト願ウノワ罪デスカ？私ノ此ノ心ガこワレてイルノデスヵ？ 　 若シモ病気ナラバ赦サレマスヵ？～ ～騙サれルノガ悪イノヨ～ 有象無象が 偽善の ドレス着て 騙(だま)して? 騙され? 未来も 冒(おか)すの? ～自分サえ信ジれナイ人間ガ他人ノコトワ信ジヨウダナンテ思想狂ツテル～ ～ワタシガ私へ戻ツテ、ソシテ、罪ノ所在ワ・・～ 逆再生(リプレイ) 視界 総て 宙まで 翻(ひるがえ)って 罪だけ 背負って アナタ… 闇を彷徨(さまよ)う ～コンナ偽善者ト犯罪者二、タッタ１ツノ身体シカ与えナカツタノワ～ ～貴方デショ、神様～ 「神様 何方(どっち)を裁く?」「私が悪いんだわ」 「止めて」「辞めて」「ヤメテ…吐き気がする」 「何時(いつ)まで 人形(ドォル)で 居るつもり?」 ～誰モアナタヲ裁ケナイノナラ、私ガワタシヲ裁ク～ 「結末(あす)は もう 決めているわ」「どうせ何も出来ない」 「壊す」「毀(こわ)す」「コワス…心中しましょ」 「やがて憎しみさえ」「…ねぇ愛へ変わるの?」 「い…と…しい」「…いと…しい」 ～結局、自ラヲ最モ愛シ得ル個体ナンテ、自ラヲ以テ以外二存在シゑナイノヨ～ ～あなたヲ、貴方ヲ、アナタヲ、ずっと捜シテタ～ 教えて ～私はワタシ～ 「私は誰か?」 教えて ～ワタシは私～ 「アナタは誰か?」 真実(ほんと)と 虚構(うそ)がKissして すべてが 産まれる ～１ツ二還リマショウ～ 「こんなの 訊(き)いてないわ」「あら、訊(き)かれてないわ」 「早く」 ～コロセ～ 「速く」 ～コロセ～ 「疾(はや)く」 ～コロセ～ 「疾(はや)く」 「疾(はや)く…………殺して欲しい」 「こんなの 知らなかったわ」「こんなに 絶頂まで…」 「熱く」「深く」「強く」「強く」「強く」「強く」 「本当に ねぇ いとしすぎて」「疾(はや)く 壊したいわ」 「壊せ」「毀(こわ)せ」「壊せ」「コワセ…塵(ちり)さえ残らないくらい」 「もうダメ…アナタ以外」「…愛せはしないわ」 「好きよ」「好きよ」 ～さあハヤク私-ワタシ-タチヲ、アノドォルミタク引キ裂イテ、コワシテ～ |-| Romaji= ~Ano koro ha, mada yume i shiawase no naka de, shoujo de irare tame no~ ~Kanojo ga arawarete negai wo toki hanashi shunkan made ha~ Noboru etsuraku sono tochuu deatta Totemo watashi to niteru ko 「Sonna ii ko ja dooru ni sarechau wa」 「Kusari wo chigitte ageru wa」 ~Mama anna ni daiji ni shiteita dooru ha dare ga suteteshimatta no?~ ~Muujuuryoku~ Shunkan shikai subete chuu made hirugaeru to Mishiranu watashi ga... Kare wo ayameteta wa ~"Watashi wo damashi tsudzuketa watashi to watashi he no fukushuu wo nozomi tsudzuketa watashi"~ ~Akui wo yuuhei shita ori ga kowashite... genjitsu wo shinshoku suru~ 「Konna no kitte nai wa」 「Ara kikarete nai wa」 「Hayaku」「Hayaku 」「Hayaku... karada wo dete yo」 「Mada iya yo motto tanoshimi masho」 ~Yamete yamete yamete yamete a yamete yamete yamete~ 「Hontou ha nee ureshiindesho?」 「Nani wo konkyo ni iu no?」 「Datte」「Datte」「Datte... anna anata」 「Aitsu no uragiri wo.... yurusenakatta no」 「Sou desho」 「Demo...」 ~Kokoro no naka de dareka wo koroshitai to negaushi wa tsumi desuka? Watashi no koko no kokoro ga kowareteiru no desuka Moshimo byouki naraba yuruse masuka? ~ ~Damasareru no ga warui no yo~ Uzoumuzou ga gizen no doresu kite Damashite? damasare mirai mo okasu no? ~Jibun sae shinjirenai ningen ga tannin ha shinji you da nante shisoukyou shiteru~ ~Watashi ga atashi he modoshite, soshite, tsumi no shouzai wa...~ Riipurei shikai subete chuu made hirugaette Tsumi dake seotte anata... yami wo samayou ~Konna gizensha to hanzaisha ni, tatta hitotsu no karada shika atae nakatta no ha~ ~Anata desho kami sama~ 「Kami sama docchi wo sabaku?」 「Watashi ga waruinda wa」 「Yamete」「Yamete」「Yamete... hakike ga suru」 「Itsumade dooru de iru tsumori?」 ~Daremo anata wo sabake nai no nara watashi ga watashi wo sabaku~ 「Asu ha mou kimeteiru wa」 「Douse nani mo dekinai」 「Kowasu」「Kowasu」 「Kowasu... shinjuu shimasho」 「Yagate nikushimi sae」 「Nee ai he kawaru no?」 「i...to...shii」「...ito...shii」 ~Kekkyoku mizukara wo mottomo aishi eru kotai nante, mizukara motte igai ni sonzai shi we nai yo ~ ~Anata wo, anata wo, anata wo, zutto sagashiteta~ Oshiete ~Watashi wa watashi~ 「Watashi ha dareka?」 Oshiete ~Watashi wa watashi~ 「Anata ha dareka?」 Shinjitsu to uso ga kiss shite Subete ga umareru ~Hitotsu ni kaerimashou~ 「Konna no kitte nai wa」 「Ara, kikarete nai wa」 ~Korose~ ~korose~ ~korose~ 「Hayaku」「Hayaku」「Hayaku」「Hayaku」「Hayaku...」 「Koroshite hoshii」 「Konna no shiranakatta wa」 「Konna ni zecchou made...」 「Atsuku」「Fukaku」「Tsuyoku」「Tsuyoku」「Tsuyou」 「Tsuyoku」 「Hontou ni nee itoshii sugite」 「Hayaku kowashitai wa」 「Kowase」「Kowase」「Kowase」「Kowase」 「Chiri sae nokoranai kurai」 「Mou dame... anata igai」 「...Aise ha shinai wa」 「Suki yo」「Su...ki yo」 「BREAK DOWN」「BREAK DOWN」 「Aah」 「Ahh... Ahh... Ahh」 ~Saa hayaku watashi watashi tame wo ano dooru mitaku hikisaite kowashite~ |-| Español= ～En ese tiempo, aún estaba dentro de esa efímera felicidad, seguía siendo una chica～ ～Ella apareció, hasta el momento en que pueda liberar sus deseos～ En ese camino del aumento de placer la conocí Una chica muy parecida a mi 「Esa chica buena terminará siendo una muñeca」 「Voy a romper esas cadenas」 ～¿Quién desechó esa muñeca que era tan importante para alguien?～ En ese momento lo veo todo y revolotea por el aire Una yo desconocida… lo mató ～”El yo que continua engañándome” y “El yo que continua con la esperanza de vengarse de mi”～ ～El corazón roto encarceló el mal… atacando a la realidad～ 「No he escuchado nada de eso」「Valla, ¿no lo has escuchado?」 「Rápido」「Rápido」「Rápido… sal de mi cuerpo」 「Aún no, divirtámonos mucho más」 ～Detente, detente, detente, detente, ah, detente, detente, detente～ 「En verdad, oye, eres feliz ¿cierto?」「¿Con qué razones dices eso?」 「Porque」「Porque」「Porque… alguien como tú」 「La traición de ese hombre」「…es imperdonable」「¿Verdad?」「Pero…」 ～¿Es un pecado que mi corazón desee matar a alguien? ¿Mi corazón esta roto roto? ¿Si es una enfermedad seré perdonada?～ La gentuza va vestida de hipocresía ¿Engañar? ¿Ser engañado? El futuro también ¿será afectado? ～No puedo ni creer en mi, los humanos creen que los demás están locos～ La reproducción revela todo lo que esta en el aire Cargando sólo con pecados, tú… vagas en la oscuridad ～A esta hipócrita y esta criminal, el único que le dio un cuerpo～ ～”El yo que continua engañándome” y “El yo que continua con la esperanza de vengarse de mi”～ ～Fuiste tú ¿verdad? Dios～ 「Dios ¿A cuál juzgarás?」「Yo estoy mal」 「Detente」「Detente」「Detente… tengo náuseas」 「¿Hasta cuándo pretendes ser una muñeca?」 ～Si nadie va a juzgarte, yo me juzgaré～ 「Ya voy a decidir el final」「De todas formas no puedes hacer nada」 「Rompe」「Rompe」「Rompe… suicidémonos」 「Después de todo hasta el odio」「…Oye ¿Cambiará a amor?」「te…quie…ro」「…te…quiero」 ～Al final, los que se aman más a si mismos, no pueden concluir su propia existencia～ ～Tú, tú, tú, siempre lo has buscado～ Dime ～Yo soy yo～ 「¿Quién soy yo?」 Dime ～Yo soy yo～ 「¿Quién eres tú?」 Bésame con la verdad y la mentira Todo nace 「No he escuchado nada de eso」「Valla, ¿no lo has escuchado?」 「Rápido」～Mátalo～「Rápido」～Mátalo～「Rápido」～Mátalo～「Rápido」 「Rápido…………」「Quiero que lo mates」 「No sabía nada de esto」「Hasta el clímax…」 「Cálido」「Profundo」「Fuerte」「Fuerte」「Fuerte」「Fuerte」 「En verdad, oye, te quiero demasiado」「Rápido, quiero que lo rompas」 「Rompe」「Rompe」「Rompe」「Rompe… hasta que no quede ni el polvo」 「Ya basta… si tú no estas」「…no puedo amar」「Te quiero」「Te…quiero」 「BREAK DOWN」「BREAK DOWN」「Ah」「Ah…ah…ah」 ～Venga rápido, yo-yo-o, rompe esa muñeca, rompe～ Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Twitter. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014